PansyxCedericLove and Hate
by UchihaLuv9
Summary: Yeah, just another random thing. Like it :


Love and Hate

PansyxCederic

Pansy Parkinson was always known as the girl who dated The Draco Malfoy. No matter what her grades were or her own family's accomplishments, still everyone linked her with Draco. Yes they did date for a while but then things got complicated and he had broken up with her. She won't lie and say she was shocked, but she was also happy too. She had her eyes set on a certian Hufflepuff, yes she knew she would get hell for liking a Hufflepuff! Pansy couldn't help it though. His hair, his eyes, his lips, his voice, everything about him shone brightly. He had captivated her heart and without actually talking to her. There was only one problem with the whole ideal. Cho Chang. Yes, the tall dark haired aisan that constantly flirted with every boy, rock and tree around her. She had to take her man too.

" Hello there, I think you dropped this a while back."

Pansy yanked herself around and began to flush when Cederic Diggory handed her potions book back into her arms.

" Oh. y.. yes, thank you Cederic." She chiped.

" Oh so you know my name? haha I didn't know I had become famous in Slytherin as well. I'm sorry but I haven't caught your name." He said reaching out his hand.

" I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson." She said breathlessly taking a hold of his hand and shaking it slightly.

" Oh, Cederic I didn't know where you had gotten off too."

the two broke apart to find Cho Chang standing there glaring down at Pansy and smiling flirtatiously towards Cederic.

" Professor Madeye says you need to be prepared for the last tournament." She flipped her hair back and took his hand gently giding him out.

" I guess I'll see you later, Pansy Parkinson." He yelled over his shoulder flashing a small smile before they turned around the corner leaving no trace that he had been right there.

" Yeah, I guess." She whispered picking up her bag and leaving.

Later that evening everyone rushed around to find there seats in front of the giant maze they had put in the Quidditch field.

Pansy looked over the crowd before finding a spot next to Draco himself. Not because everyone suposed they were still dating, but he had the best seat. The more closer she could watch her love win the final Tournament. For a while she sat there bored out of her mind, for the actual event had started but no one could see anything now. Not until one came back victorious. She thought of all the champions, knowing Draco wanted anyone but Potter to win. She had her vote with Cederic.

Just as Blaise came back with refreshments there was a bright light and Potter and Cederic were both sprawled across the ground.

" Oh great. Now they are going to have to redue the whole thing to find out who the winner is." Draco stated coldly pulling up his scarf some.

" Now dear, Don't be rude." His mother spoke softly her eyes narrowing as if she could see something they couldn't.

Suddenly there was a scream and Potter sat up straight.

" He's dead! Voldemort killed him! he's back! he's back!" Potter yelled throwing himself back down on Cederic.

No!. She wanted to get up and run over but her body wouldn't move. She saw the blurr of Cederics father stumbling down the stairs trying to get to his son.

" Dead? What is Potter going on about this time? He couldn't of died" Draco said starting to stand up.

" Shsh! Come here." His mother pulled him back down and covered his face with her arms.

Pansy could hear him mumbling something but he didn't make any attempt to get away. She sat there her face losing more and more color.

" Pansy you alright?"

She turned slighlty to see Blaise also shocked but he was handing her a cup of something warm. She tried standing but fell over onto her knees.

" Pansy! " Blaise dove after her and tried to drag her back up.

" Get off! Leave me alone. just leave me." She sobbed out the rest.

She felt Blaise touch her arm shortly before swiftly walking away.

She felt a more softer hand on her lower back before the same hand dragged her back up into her seat. Mrs. Malfoy had put her arm around her and was holding her there like she did her own son.

" No child should have to deal with this at there age." Narcissa spoke kissing both Pansy and Draco's foreheads.

A few rows back Pansy could hear Cho's loud cries as the other members of her group crowded around to comfort her. She hated her. She hated him.


End file.
